<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] 2006/2007 Stargate Atlantis fanart by stormduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083269">[ART] 2006/2007 Stargate Atlantis fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck'>stormduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Traditional Media, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Atlantis fanart originally posted to my livejournal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Weir/Miko Kusanagi, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan/Elizabeth Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chibi McShep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More chibi art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
For the Cuff 'Em, Vamp 'Em, or Just Make 'Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge, hosted by svmadelyn:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

<br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Even more chibi art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. other SGA art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to add information about fests, art challenges etc. these came from, but most of it was posted to livejournal communities instead of my personal LJ and it's impossible to find the original posts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>